dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan
'Jonathan '(ジュラオン Jurasson) is an android butler created by Rex's parents and assigned to protect him. Mostly malfunctioning and a background gag in season 1, after being fixed he helps the D-Team and Alpha Gang travel through time in season 2. He is voiced by Dan Green in the English dub. Character Design Name Like his masters, the Ancients, Jonathan's name is parody of a part of the Mesozoic Era. His Japanese name, Jurasson, is a parody of the word "Jurassic", the middle age of the Mesozoic Era when dinosaurs grew in diverse numbers. Personality Throughout season 1, Jonathan is damaged as not functioning properly, so his personality is quite "on the fritz". He has been seen to be clueless, kind, and prideful, among others. After being repaired, however, he is shown to be fiercely loyal and protective towards Rex and the Ancients, his builders. He serves them unquestioningly, even if he would wish to do otherwise, obeying Dr. Ancient over Rex to separate from the Space Pirates' ship in episode 78, leaving the D-Team's parents behind to keep Spectre from getting the Cosmos Stones. Abilities As shown in the 4-part season 1 finale, Jonathan possesses superhuman strength and agility, easily being capable of beating Spiny in a fight and hold off as many Super Alpha Droids as Chomp. He also possesses extreme resistance, being capable of taking direct hits from Fire Scorcher and Volcano Burst and continue functioning for a few seconds. Anime Pre-Series Jonathan is an android butler created by Rex Owen's real parents, Dr. and Mrs. Ancient, at some point prior to the year 2126, serving them before assisting them in the Backlander's mission to the Mesozoic Era. After Rex is born, he is tasked to protect baby Rex, especially from Dr. Z and Seth. However, he is separated from Rex in the time vortex after Dr. Z ejects Rex and his parents from the Backlander as they try heading back to the future, with him, Rex, the Ancients, and the ship all going in different directions. Dinosaur King At some point after falling out of the time vortex, his head is turned upside down, causing him to lose his memory and take on various odd jobs throughout the season. He is first seen as an airplane pilot in episode 6, flying Ursula, Zander and Ed over the Swiss Alps before bailing out. He later gave the D-Team a book of Dinosaur and Move Cards in episode 10, but the Alpha Gang stole it. He later appeared in episode 18, disguised as a tour guide on Bali and later stating he came there to be a dancer. He appeared briefly in episode 24, painting patterns all over Chomp and Anchiceratops. He gave the D-Team an invitation to the Ninja Race in episode 34, later giving Max a scroll for winning and presenting Dr. Z with a ninja outfit to face his Deinonychus in. He also appeared as "Johnny Cook", a world famous chef, and challenged Helga to a cooking match in episode 39. In episode 42, Seth found him working on a train as a conductor in Moscow, Russia, and went after him to retrieve some data from his memory banks using Tank. He succeeded and left Jonathon defenseless. Jonathan then reactivated and protected Max, Rex, and Zoe from Terry's Volcano Burst which was deflected towards them by Ampelosaurus, becoming damaged and first being realized as a robot, and they brought him to the D-Lab. In episode 46, Reese repaired him and Chomp accidentally spun his head back to its original position, and he started to regain his memory. After seeing Rod and Laura at Dr. Drake's, he was able to recall Seth stealing the data from him, and he stole their jet and went off to the Alpha Gang's Zeta Point to get it back. He even defeated Spiny, but was forced to retreat when Seth summoned Saurophaganax, saving Rex from the dinosaur. He then regained more of his memory and told the D-Team what happened in the future and past in episode 47. He then helped the D-Team and Alpha Gang to defeat Seth by distracting the Alpha Droids and rebuilding Helga to bust them out of prison in episode 48. In episode 49, he helped Max fight more Alpha Droids before being tasked with delivering the Secret Dinosaur cards to the Black T-Rex battle. He took a hit from Fire Scorcher to protect Rex, handing off the cards as he collapsed. However, the retrieved Drs. Ancient and Cretacia later repaired him. He flew the Backlander off at the end of the season… Mesozoic Meltdown …and was a day of vortex travel later forced to return to the present by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates. He tried to fix the timeship, piloting it after Dr. Z "finished" the repairs (but left it unable to preselect a destination) and using it to take the D-Team and Alpha Gang through different time periods throughout the season (Cretaceous Period, Ancient Rome, pirate-age Caribbean, Ancient China, Ancient Japan, Ancient Persia, Renaissance-era France, Jurassic Period, present-day, Stone Age, 3 years before the present, present-day again), mostly while following the Pterosaur to find the Cosmos Stones, but sometimes for other reasons, like crash-landings and quick escapes. He finally fully repaired it while in the present day in episode 76. During this time, he had very little story involvement outside of the bumper transitions between arcs, occasionally contacting the D-Team to give them updates. At the end of episode 78, a Gel Jark knocked him out with Seth's lightning rod, and the Backlander crashed. When he was repaired, he piloted the Backlander against the Dark Pterosaur in episode 79 until they docked with the Space Pirates' ship, at which point Seth stole the Backlander to destroy the Dark Pterosaur once and for all. Jonathan then piloted the Space Pirates' ship on the last time jump it could make to take the Ancients, Alpha Gang, Seth, and all the dinosaurs back to the future at the end of episode 79 as the series ended. Trivia *Jonathan is one of the few major characters not to appear in the TCG (another is Reese Drake, though they may be in the unknown half of Jurassic Clash). Gallery Jonathan - pilot.png|Pilot Jonathan (Don't Mess With Maiasaura) Jonathan - mall.png|Vendor Jonathan (Downtown Runaround) Jonathan - Bali guide.png|Bali Tour Guide Jonathan (Dance Evolution) Jonathan - painter.png|Painter Jonathan (Fashion Victims) Jonathan - ninja master.png|Ninja Master Jonathan (Ninja Nightmare!) Jonathan - Johnny Cook.png|"Johnny Cook" (Beast or Famine) Jonathan - conductor.png|Conductor Jonathan (Planes, Trains and Dinosaurs) Jonathan damaged, conductor.png|Damaged by blocking Volcano Burst Jonathan schematics.png|Jonathan's schematics Jonathan being repaired.png|Reese fixing Jonathan Jonathan repaired, conductor.png|Jonathan repaired, with head on right side up at last Jonathan_finale.png|Jonathan pilots the Space Pirates' ship after Seth takes the Backlander Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:D-Team